love? part two
by little princess keiko
Summary: haruka remembers michiru, but before she can remember her, her heart is crushed and she gets into an accident landing her in the hospital.


I took Michiru to her school. I was surprised when I pulled up to the Tokyo Art Institute for girls. I have never seen such a school. "You go here?" I asked her surprised. She smiled and nodded. "Maybe you will pose for me one day?" I wasn't so sure, but I nodded a bit "Maybe," I looked at the clock "Shoot! I'll be late!" She giggled softly and got out of the car, by the way. There's a concert tonight, please come." I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to!" I said. She giggled again and left and I sped towards school and got there right before the bell rang. I saw Megan their waiting, she was smiling big and her eyes shined. I wonder what was up this time and got out of my car and walked over to her with a hand in my pocket, but as soon as she saw me her attitude changed and she looked a bit sad. "What's up?" I asked her when I got to her. She looked down but was smiling looking at her hand. I saw it then, the ring. I froze and she looked back at me "Marisa asked me to marry her, I accepted." I had tears in my eyes. Though she was how she was and caused problems and stuff I still loved her. A lot. "But…Megan…I…" she kissed my forehead "Goodbye Haruka, its over," and with that she left for her class. I turned and walked back out to my car with tears falling down my cheeks and go in "WHY?!" I shouted to myself. "I can't believe this!" I rested my head on the steering wheel and sighed crying and then started the car and speed off. " I can't believe she's left me!" I couldn't really see where I was going because of my eyes but I kept driving I didn't care at that moment. I realized though after a second that I was going way too fast and tried to put the brakes on but ended up crashing the car into another one making it spin to the side of the road and land upside down. All I remember at that point was blacking out. It was a few hours before I came to. I was in a hospital room and I had a window in my room. It was even open. I just remember not moving an inch and looking out the window as soon as I woke up, "R-Ruka?…" I herd a soft voice calling to me from the door. I turned my head to see Michiru and I blinked. For a second I saw her in this outfit like a cheer type or something but I opened my eyes again after blinking and she was in normal clothes "Michiru?" I asked weakly then a name came to me and I whispered it "Neptune…" she heard my whisper and tears began to come to her and she closed her eyes, and I closed my eyes as well. How could I ever have forgotten my angel? My sweet Neptune. "My angel…" I said weakly with a smile and she ran to me and buried her face on my crawling onto the hospital bed with me crying. " Oh sweetie…" I said softly with tears of my own and held her tightly wile tears ran down my face. I hadn't realized how much I truly missed her till now and I just kept her in my arms comforting her. How lonely she must have felt…and to think I had forgotten her. I just clung to her scared myself I was in so much pain and my tears were half happiness and half from pain. She looked up at me with her tear stained face and she looked so innocent then " You remember me? You really remember me?" I smiled softly and kissed her deeply like I used to do and whispered after " Hai. I do remember you my sweet angel." she kept her faced buried on me and I just held her biting my lip through the pain shooting through my body, it was worth it to hold her in my arms and I closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling of holding her again… my sweet angel, I took in the scent of her hair while I could, I missed the scent so much. I never could figure out the scent…but I didn't care…it was her…I held her close and she feel asleep clinging to me and I just stayed holding her with my eyes closed missing the long nights we spent in each others arms all night long and waking up to her face. After a while I heard someone enter and I opened my eyes, it was a doctor. "Ah, Ms. Tenoh. Glad to see you awake, is she a friend of yours?" he asked looking at Michiru. I nodded slowly still in pain. " How are you feeling?" He asked looking back at the chart. I wondered…do they really know you? Or just what the chart says? …that's a stupid question anyway…I blinked realizing the doctor was waiting for my answer " In pain.." I said weakly. He nodded a bit " I would think so, you have a few broken ribs and a fractured leg that will need surgery and some minor cuts a bruises, you were lucky Haruka" I nodded again and held Michiru still feeling shy and quiet to the doctor. I don't talk much besides to my best friend and a few others. The doctor smiled to me then looked to Michiru again " She came in before wile you were asleep, she seemed pretty upset." I nodded a bit and spoke weakly " She's…my lover.." I said getting a smile on my face and kissed her head. The doctor smiled a bit " Well, keep that down low, it will be bad around here if they hear" I nodded and watched him leave after giving me another smile. I closed my eyes agene hugging Michiru wile crying. I just felt like crying…maybe im still just a kid but I was scared. Surgery? What if something went wrong? I shook my head out of my thoughts. I soon fell back asleep holding Michiru. I later woke to the sound of Michiru soft singing and I slowly opened my eyes to see her sitting in a chair with her drawing pad sketching a picture of me in the hospital bed, I blushed seeing I was also in a hospital gown. Never did like them. They just don't cover enough for me. Too much like a dress I guess. I secretly closed my eyes again wanting to listen to her singing I always loved to listen to her sing, though she often sang in Greek and not in English. Then she changed to English. " Oh ruka, I know you're awake now!" she said still in a singing tone. I chuckled softly and opened my eyes again and smiled "It's so nice to hear your voice and see you when I wake up…I missed it." She giggled smiling happily " I know something more you like though," I blinked " And what is that?" I asked, " Watching me sleep" she said softly in her angel voice I loved so much and I smiled softly and nodded " Hai, you are right." she smiled more and continues sketching me and I stayed still for her knowing she would yell at me if I moved and I was to sore to do so. After a wile she was done and the doctor walked in. " It's time for your surgery Haruka. I nodded a bit scared still and Michiru walked over and kissed me softly and whispered in my ear " I will never let you go again, I promise. I am your angel as long as you want me to be." I nodded softly and kissed her back. The doctor started to wheel my bed out of the room but Michiru stopped them for a minute and she said something to the doctor that I couldn't hear, the doctor got a bit pale but nodded and I could see Michiru pleased face, I could guess what she told him. That if anything happened to me he was done for, well, sort of, im sure she wasn't as nice while she said it. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes knowing I was safe. I woke up after the surgery in another room then what I was in before. I her another voice besides Michiru voice. " She's really going to be ok? You're sure Michiru?" I recognized the voice and I opened my eyes to see Michiru talking to a tall woman with long green hair. "Setsuna?" I asked quietly and they both turned and both smiled happily to see me awake. " Hello Ruka." Setsuna said with a smile. I smiled tiredly at her and Michiru sat next to me on the bed and I laid my head on her. Michiru ran her fingers through my hair for a minute smiling and she rarely did that, she could tell I was still a bit scared and stuff. "the doctor said you can go home later." I smiled at the thought, how wonderful it would be to be in my bed again then I sighed softly. " what's the mater Ruka?" Setsuna asked me. I looked down a bit. "It's lonely at my place, mom and dad are gone so its only me there." Michiru bent down and whispered softly " You're never alone, I am always with you and I will live with you now." I looked at her and blushed a bit " But your parents?" she smiled " Will throw me out at some point anyways,… so why not?" I smiled, " Alright then, it settled." I smiled and closed my eyes again. Michiru had a big smile on her face and she hugged me close to her happily and we stayed talking. " What have you been doing Ruka?" Setsuna asked. " What happened?" I tensed up remembering why I crashed in the first place. I opened my eyes to see Michiru shooting Setsuna a warning glace. When it came to me no one, not even Setsuna. Was allowed to make me upset on Michiru watch. Setsuna changed her question " how are you feeling?" I gave her a smile " Better then I have felt for a while…" Michiru smiled and so did Setsuna. The doctor came in after a few hours and handed me some papers to sign and looked at me while handing me a bottle of pain killers " Now, takes these by the directions Haruka, they are powerful and only one every four hours. Ok?" I nodded and saw Michiru was listening as well. I'm sure she wont let me forget that and I smiled. A nurse walked in with a wheel chair " Now, how will you be getting home ?" I blinked and sighed. My car was totaled I her and I only had my motorcycle . "I will be driving her home" Setsuna smiled, " And I will be at the house to take care of her" michiru giggles and I had a feeling it would be a long night and I laughed with a smile. The doctor chuckled at this as well and the nurse simply smiled " Will you please bring the car to the front entrance?" Setsuna nodded and left to get the car and Michiru helped me into the wheel chair. The nurse wheeled me out with Michiru walking by my side with my things and sticking to me like glue. Setsuna pulled up in the car and Michiru and the nurse helped me in the car. I was still so sore from my chest and I bit my lip a bit trying not to wine in pain, I am not one to complain about pain. Both Setsuna and Michiru saw my look though and michiru gave me a kiss on my head after I finally got seated in the car and climbed into the seat next to me. I wondered what it was going to be like now having Michiru living with me and I closed my eyes thinking about it and soon fell asleep as we headed to my house.


End file.
